A push (PUSH) technology is an information push technology between a server and a client. In the PUSH technology, a connection path is generally established between the client and the server and the server pushes, according to a service requirement, information to the client by using the connection path. Currently, the PUSH technology is generally applied to an application scenario where the server interacts with the client. The server needs to transmit, according to a service requirement, information of a certain length to the client by using a Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) connection. Therefore, in the PUSH technology, a long-time effective TCP connection is generally established between the client and the server, and the long-time effective TCP connection is maintained by using a heartbeat reaction.
The long-time effective TCP connection needs to be maintained by using the heartbeat reaction, while the heartbeat reaction requires the client to initiate data calls frequently and brings about high-frequency wireless data transmissions, so that the amount of electricity consumed by the client is relatively large.